narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Area Draining Seal
The Area Draining Seal creates a medium for the Kikaichu bugs to drain released chakra within a region of space, ranging from regular chakra to elemental chakra. The seal does this by acting as a medium (similar to a human body or other chakra-possessing creature), such that when the Kikaichu attach themselves onto the seal (within the insect storage seal), they are connected to this medium where they can absorb chakra. Elemental Chakra, Kekkei Genkai related jutsu, etc, are absorbed at a slower rate courtesy of the seal needing to convert those chakra into more easily absorbed regular chakra. This is the reason why elemental jutsu are slowly absorbed. As for why it can only absorb released chakra, it is because the released chakra forms the "chakra system" in the medium, therefore if no chakra is being released, no chakra will be absorbed by the bugs. The bugs in the Insect Storage Seal are directed to fuel this Area Draining Seal via Bobu's own chakra. He does so through linking his Chakra Storage Seal to the Insect Storage Seal, which allows him to direct his insects via the use of stored chakra. This is such that any massive drain on Bobu as a result of the use of large amounts of insects is mitigated. The insects, when the Area Draining Seal is activated, will be directed to the point of connection to the Area Draining Seal, providing the bugs a medium to absorb chakra. Excess chakra absorbed this way is directed to the Chakra Storage Seal, which converts chakra to match Bobu's chakra, such that Bobu may use it. It also mitigates massive losses in chakra when he controls the massive number of insects stored in the Insect Storage Seal. The Area Draining Seal is located on Bobu, such that it moves whenever Bobu moves. The centre of the area draining seal can be shifted to any clone in the vicinity or himself. The Area Draining Seal, when its centre is shifted to the clones, is weaker as compared to the effectiveness of the seal on Bobu's own body. Hence chakra absorption by the seal, when it is on Bobu's clones, is slower. There are 3 variants to this seal, the Long Range variant, Medium Range variant, and Short-Range Variant. The Long Range variant absorbs chakra slower than the Medium range variant, and the Medium Range variant absorbs chakra slower than the short-range variant. The Long Range variant is fuelled by Kikaichu, the Medium Range variant is fuelled by Kidaichu, and the short range version by both. Only the short-range variant can absorb chakra directly from an enemy's body, akin to the Chakra Absorption Technique, and does so at an extreme rate. The Medium Range variant is known to fizzle out common elemental jutsu, and the Long Range one is known to weaken most ninjutsu techniques over time, as well as absorb Area Of Effect Genjutsu. He can choose how much of each type of insect he is allocating to the various seals at any point of time. It is also important to note that the efficiency of the kikaichu/kidaichu's chakra drain (chakra drain per unit area), decreases depending on which variant is used. It absorbs the most chakra per unit area for the short range variant, and the least chakra per unit area for the long range variant. Bobu may also inscribe instructions on his seal, or alter its properties in battle, specifying whose chakra and what type of chakra to absorb and whose chakra not to absorb. Hence, the Area Draining Seal is not as indiscriminate as one might think. Furthermore, as it can drain natural energy, as seen from how Kidaichu are capable of eating even the Jubi's body, the Area Draining Seal can therefore drain natural energy in the area. This prevents people from entering Sage Mode in Bobu's presence, to a large extent, as they would have to draw in a sufficiently large amount of nature energy to do so, and this is made much harder when the natural energy is stretched thin in the area. This extremely powerful ability allows Bobu to actually pull in pure nature energy as well and store it into his Chakra Storage Seal, giving his insects a strong alternative source of energy in the highly improbable situation of when Bobu runs out of chakra. This allows Bobu to activate Fury without any seeming preparation, as the natural energy is contained within his Chakra Storage Seal. He can also use this natural energy to petrify opponents by directing the natural energy directly into his opponent's body, turning the afflicted body part to stone. Against Sage Mode users, the same effect will occur to a greater extent as they already contain natural energy within their body, and less natural energy is required to petrify them. A basic summary is as follows: *The seal only absorbs released chakra. NOT chakra within the body. The exception for this is the Close-Ranged Area Draining Seal, which requires contact. Released chakra is defined by chakra not within the chakra circulatory system (which means that seals can be drained as well). *The rate of chakra absorption is dependent on the number of Kikaichu/Kidaichu attached to the seal within the Insect Storage Seal. The seal only converts chakra for the kikaichu/kidaichu to absorb. For this reason, Elemental Techniques are absorbed slower. It is also dependent on the area in which the Area Draining Seal is absorbing chakra. For example, if the area where chakra is being absorbed is larger, the amount of chakra absorbed per unit area decreases, and vice versa as well. *The seal's functions can be modified depending on the situation. It can absorb the user's released chakra, preventing the enemy from detecting to user, and help mask other forms of released chakra in the area as well. It can also choose whose released chakra to absorb. *The Area Draining Seal CANNOT absorb Nature Energy, as Bobu has not discovered a way to do so. This is for balance purposes, as if not Bobu would have an infinite source of chakra to feed his bugs with. *The Area Draining Seal has 3 variants - Long, Medium and Close ranged. The size of the area being drained can be decided by Bobu at any time.